Candles
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Drabble. Serenity/Marik. By the light it was when she had perished by his hand.


Candles  
By SMYGO4EVA

It was cold.

She was cold.

Shrouded in the inky blackness.

She was cold, being in this very darkness, where nothing existed and everything ceased to be.

Serenity didn't know how she ended up there, in this forsaken place.

All she wanted now was just to sleep.

Just to sleep.

And never wake up again.

It would be so easy…

Very easy…

Almost too easy.

She knew for sure that this was a dream, a horrible dream, a nightmare that at any moment she would open her eyes and wake up.

She closed her eyes.

No, shut her eyes.

And opened them.

Still in the darkness.

Still. In. The. Darkness.

She collapsed onto the floor, bedraggled and shaken, not having the bones or ligaments to stand up from such a defeated fall.

The blackness…

Falling…

Falling on me…

No one…

Will come for me….

It's hopeless….

It's hopeless…

I…

Will never be free…

It can't be true…..

But it is….

I….

I want to die….

The light….

Then…

The whispering…..

The whispering….

Indistinct….

Inhuman….

Murmuring….

It was nothing like she had heard before….

Coming from such blackness…

It sounded like….crying….

Someone was crying….

In deep despair…

She lifted her head, as the crying became softer and softer, so soft that she almost couldn't hear it.

It then grew louder and louder….

Louder and louder…

Louder and louder….

Louder and louder….

Louder and louder…

Louder and louder….

Louder and louder….

Whimpering and sobbing.

Louder and louder…

Louder and louder….

Louder and louder….

And then…

Halt.

A serpentine laugh graced upon the blackness.

Her heart almost stopped.

A halt.

Nothing.

She let out a breath.

A blood-curdling scream tore what was left of the silence in the darkness to shreds, a metallic shattering in no mood to release the frightened prisoner.

She covered her ears, hoping to drown the screaming out; almost too numb to run away, but the agonized screaming was too loud that it was no use.

She clenched her jaw, shutting her eyes tightly, so tightly that she thought it would break from the sheer pressure of gritting of teeth too much.

As soon as it started, for what had seemed like an eternity, the screaming stopped when it had lowered to a low moan of agony and misery, death claiming the poor soul.

She opened her eyes.

Laid her hands down.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She let out a shuddering, shaky breath.

_**deeper darker down down down...**_

_down  
down  
down_

Gasp.

She turned out and only saw the darkness for what it was, darkness and nothing more.

She looked back.

A light…

A lone light...

Flickering in the distance.

Eyes wide in shock, but most of all, in hope.

She achingly and slowly lifted herself up from the blackness, walking towards the golden light that seemed so far away.

**(Waiting.)**

It became much clearer, not so far away anymore.

She then began to run toward it, her footsteps the only sound she heard alongside her ragged breathing.

It was coming closer.

She ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Until her chest was full to burst.

Until the light was so blinding to her eyes.

She winced, thinning her eyes so that she would see what was in the light.

What was in the light?

What was in the light?

Darkness.

A demon.

A human.

A demon encased within a pretty shell of a human.

She gasped at the sight of his course, slick smile, filled to the brim with a wish.

A wish…

A dark wish…

A tongue darting out to run along his lips…

The words that she would say were stolen from her beyond this point.

She shook all over, almost violently.

Her mouth dry.

Her throat tight.

A demon…

His eyes.

Dark, heliotrope, and soulless.

"You….you…"

_**Don't be afraid, my dear…..**_

His voice, the demon's voice, was serpentine and silky-smooth.

Promising death in every syllable, every meaning of the word.

"_**I'm here for you….."**_

She was stagnant, frozen in the very spot she was in, every nerve and every synapse telling her to run far away.

"_**Come to the light, my dear Serenity…."**_

She flinched upon hearing her name from a handsome demon…

_**Come to the light…**_

Her eyes darted left to right, nowhere else being better of an option.

She bit her lip as she let her shaking hand reach out for his tanned one; his fingers grasping and caressing her own gently, his nails digging in the porcelain flesh.

"_**Welcome home."**_

She was pulled in, blinded by the golden rays of light that emanated from the demon's forehead, and soon feeling his body against her own and his lips brushed upon hers.

There was the screaming again.

Blinding.

His hands all over her.

Agony.

Indescribable.

Pleasure beyond her dreams.

Only to exist in a nightmare.

As it was true reality.

A long of ecstasy and pain melded, amalgamated.

A low purr of satisfaction.

Breathing.

Breathing.

Breathing.

Heavy breathing.

A shine of light.

Blinding once again.

Teeth biting onto her skin.

A cry….

A scream…

Low laughter…

The light….

Showing everything.

Nothing cascaded.

The candles flickered, snuffed out by the everlasting winds that filled the blackness.

By the light it was when she had perished by his hand.

_**(A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone~) **_


End file.
